Continued improvements to high speed networks have provided multiple avenues for consumers to access digital media. This increased access to content via multiple devices has driven a demand for device interoperability to enable consumers to easily view/share digital content on multiple devices. As one example, some network service providers offer media management services that allow customers to access digital media content from a local computer for presentation on a customer's television. For example, the media management services may allow a customer to access digital content, such as pictures, streaming media, home videos, etc., on a cable-ready television.
Some organizations, such as the Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA), have developed standards for device interoperability that simplify the exchange of digital content between different devices. However, some new devices and legacy devices do not conform to such standards.